


Král pod sprchou

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Arkenstone - Freeform, John is some kind of burglar, M/M, Sherlock in shower, some kind of crossover maybe, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Děj se odehrává na Baker street poté, co Sherlock získal Arcikam a John se mu ho snaží vzít... Nebo je všechno jinak a pravý význam událostí můžete posoudit sami po vlastním uvážení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Král pod sprchou

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka vznikla velice jednoduše. Téměř před rokem jsem poprvé viděla druhé pokračování Hobita - Šmakovu dračí poušť - a po shlédnutí scén nebo spíš odposlouchání replik Bilba a Šmaka uvnitř hory jsem věděla, že povídka je nasnadě.

John opatrně stiskl kliku dveří od koupelny. Pomalu je otevřel. Sprcha byla puštěná, takže spoléhal na to, že se mu podaří neslyšně vklouznout dovnitř.

To se mu sice povedlo, ale hned jak za sebou dveře zase zvolna zavřel, přestala téct voda. Zůstal stát co nejtišeji. 

Okamžitě odejít by znamenalo prozradit se. Rozhodl se počkat, až mu zvuk tekoucí vody opět umožní tichý únik. Mezitím ovšem musel prošacovat jeho oblečení. Proto se sem také připlížil skoro jako zloděj.

Nehnutě naslouchal.

„Slyším tvůj dech,“ ozvalo se ze sprchového kouta. Johna z toho hlubokého hlasu téměř zamrazilo na zátylku. Vážně si myslel, že vstoupil nanejvýš nenápadně.

„Kde jsi? Jen pojď. Nestyď se. Vystup ze stínu.“

John strnul a na vteřinu pomyslel na zběsilý ústup, ale hned v další vteřině mu došlo, že by to bylo k ničemu. Udělal tedy krok vpřed, takže ho spatřil.

Sherlock stál pouze pár kroků od něho. Jeho tělo se lesklo vodou, která mu po kapkách stékala k nohám.

„Tady jsi, zloději ve tmě,“ promluvil pomalu Sherlock. Prohlížel si nezvaného hosta, který právě nervózně těkal očima, aby tak zamaskoval, co jeho pohled upoutávalo nejvíc.

„Nepřišel jsem Vás okrást,“ řekl John a přešlápl na místě. „Ó, veliký a nezměrně geniální Sherlocku. Jen jsem chtěl spatřit vaši velkolepost. Jestli jste vážně tak ohromný, jak staré pověsti vypráví. Nevěřil jsem jim.“

„A teď už ano?“

Johnovy oči přestaly bloudit po všech koutech koupelny a všech záhybech mokrého těla, a zastavily se přesně na tom jednom určitém místě.

„Opravdu,“ vydechl. „Pověsti a písně se Vaší ohromnosti nevyrovnají ani zdaleka, ó, mocný Sherlocku.“

„Myslíš, že tě lichotky zachrání?“

„Ne, to ne.“

„Ne.“ Sherlock se o krok přiblížil a sledoval Johna, jak se mu zrychlil dech. „Vskutku ne.“ Pohlédl na něho svrchu se svou pověstnou nadřazeností. „Poslal tě udělat špinavou práci. Mycroft. Že ano? Zatímco se krčí někde ve své kanceláři.“

„Mýlíte se, ó, Sherlocku, nejpřednější z katastrof.“

„Máš dobré způsoby. Na zloděje a lháře!“ Zahřměl na Johna, až o krok ustoupil. „Moc dobře jsem věděl, že tento den nastane. Že se sem ti pokrytci pokusí vplížit. Ale teď jsem na trůně já. To Mycroft, ten uchvatitel. Poslal tě sem pro Arcikam, že?“

„Ne, to ne, vůbec ne. Nevím, o čem to mluvíte,“ lhal vytrvale John a trochu zašilhal po Sherlockových kalhotách, které byly přehozené před prádelní koš. Měl dojem, že se v jedné zadní kapse rýsuje nějaký předmět.

„Nesnaž se to popírat. Jeho nekalý úmysl jsem uhodl už dávno. Ale na tom nezáleží. Stejně nedostane to, co chce…“ Sherlock trochu naklonil hlavu. „Využívají tě, zloději ve tmě. Byl jsi jen nástrojem v jeho plánu.“

„Lžete.“

„Znám svého bratra až moc dobře. Co ti nasliboval?“

„Nic.“ John sklopil hlavu. Už byl od domnělého Arcikamu jen malý kousek.

„Tak proč jsi vlastně tady?“

„Chtěl jsem se jen přesvědčit a vskutku, Vaše pověst Vás předchází, ó, hrůzovládný Sherlocku. Opravdu. Na tomto světě se Vám nikdo nevyrovná.“ Nyní už stačilo jen natáhnout ruku a vytáhnout Arcikam z kapsy kalhot. 

Sherlock se ušklíbl a udělal další krok k Johnovi.

„Málem jsem v pokušení nechat tě vzít si ho,“ připustil a přistoupil k prádelnímu koši. Rychlým pohybem vytáhl zářivý kámen z kapsy kalhot. „Ale možná, že bude zábavnější, když si já vezmu… tebe.“ Arcikam hodil za záda a dál mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Místo toho se soustředil na Johna před sebou. Ten právě zjistil, že už nemá kam couvnout, protože zády narazil na zeď.

„Myslím,“ promluvil Sherlock zvučným hlasem. „Myslím, že naše kratochvíle končí. Tak mi řekni, zloději, jak bys to rád?“


End file.
